Spongebob Good Neighbors (rewrite)
by AugustoCannoli
Summary: Hope you enjoy my rewrite of good neighbors


Now this is my first upload and im doing a thing where i rewrite all of the spongebob episodes I find could be better

Now this episode Good neighbors, i don't hate it. It just felt kind of like it was a first draft and it was rushed. Besides that this episode is just fine, I just think it could be better.

Now enjoy my rewrite of Good Neighbors!

 **It was a beautiful sunday morning as the sun rose and shows Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward were sleeping. Spongebob's alarm clock then went off and squidward woke up.**

 **squidward:"Grrrrr, Spongebob."**

 **Squidward then hears a knock on the door. He goes down and opens the door and spongebob is there.**

 **spongebob:"Good morning squidward.**

 **"** **squidward:"May I ask what you are doing."**

 **spongebob:"Just making sure you aren't late for work."**

 **squidward:"Gee thanks spongebob."**

 **spongebob:"No problem, what are good neighbors for."**

 **squidward:"You just forgot one tiny things."**

 **spongebob:"Whats that."**

 **squidward:"** **IT'S SUNDAY."**

 **s** **quidward yells and it blows spongebob across the street.**

 **spongebob:"It's sunday?"**

 **squidward:"YES, AND AND A GOOD NEIGHBOR NEVER BOTHERS ME ON SUNDAY."**

 **spongebob then looks around and sees squidwards newspaper.**

 **spongebob:"No wonder squidward is so grumpy, he forgot his sunday paper."**

 **Spongebob grabs the rubber band of the newspaper and pulls it and it tears off the paper. Spongebob then picks up the paper.**

 **spongebob:"Oh god this is heavy."**

 **It all falls onto the ground and spongebob forms it into a ball and carries it. He then runs into patrick.**

 **spongebob:"sorry."**

 **patrick:"Hey, watch where your going. AHHH NEWSPAPER MONSTER."**

 **Spongebob throws the paper into the air.**

 **spongebob:"AHHH NEWSPAPER MONSTER."**

 **spongebob and Patrick:"AHHHHHHHH."**

 **Squidward peaks his head out of his window.**

 **squidward:"Will you quiet down."**

 **spongebob:"Sorry squidward."**

 **squidward:"IS THAT MY NEWSPAPER."**

 **spongebob:"Sorry squidward, I was trying to bring it in for you."**

 **squidward:"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN."**

 **he goes back into his house.**

 **spongebob:"*sigh*."**

 **patrick:"Are you okay spongebob."**

 **spongebob:"Yeah, it's just that I want to do something to give squidward the greatest sunday ever."**

 **Patrick:"Don't worry im sure you'll think of something."**

 **A lightbulb appears above spongebob's head. Then the episode takes us to squidward in his house watching t.v.**

 **squidward:"ahh, nothing like some sunday television."**

 **he then hears music coming from outside his house. he walks outside to see spongebob and patrick with red fezzies and playing the bongo drums.**

 **squidward:"What are you nincompoops doing."**

 **patrick:"Were playing a song for you."**

 **spongebob:"As a part of electing you as president."**

 **squidward:"Me, president of bikini bottem. I knew people would come to their senses."**

 **patrick:"Not president of bikini bottom."**

 **spongebob:"The president of the secret royale order of the good neighbor lodge."**

 **squidward:"Grrr, Is this some stupid club you guys made up."**

 **spongebob:"squidward, our duty is to do anything we can to give you the best sunday ever."**

 **squidward:"Okay ummm, I want you to paint all of the trees to make the neighborhood look nicer."**

 **spongebob:"How do you want us to paint the trees president squidward."**

 **squidward:"Grrr, red polkadots."**

 **spongebob and patrick:"Wow, polkadots."**

 **spongebob:"We will get right on it."**

 **the two of them ran off as squidward walked back into his house."**

 **squidward:"That should keep them foran hour or two."**

 **spongebob:"Okay patrick you know what to do."**

 **Patrick unscrews spongebobs fezzie and pours in redpaint.**

 **spongebob:"Give me a shake."**

 **patrick shakes spongebob, spongebob's eyes spin and stop.**

 **spongebob:"Okay, im ready."** **Spongebob has his arm out and patrick pulls it down and red paint spews out of his pours, painting the trees in the process.**

 **squidward:"Oh no it's already noon, i'll be darned if i let waste another minute of my sunday."**

 **Then squidward hears the two outside his window.**

 **spongebob and patrick:"Good neighbors are we, falalalalala."**

 **squidward:"What's with all that noise."**

 **Squidward startles them while they were in the middle of painting and they accidently spray his face.**

 **squidward:"AHHH MY EYES."**

 **Squidward then runs out of his house.**

 **spongebob:"Oh no squidward."**

 **Squidward falls to the ground and the next scene is in the hospital.**

 **spongebob:"Will he be alright doctor."**

 **doctor:"Yes but i need to check to make sure the paint didn't make his way into his body."**

 **squidward:"b-but doctor i cant."**

 **doctor:"He will be good in about an hour."**

 **spongebob:"Im really sorry squidward, we will see you in an hour."**

 **The next scene is squidward walking up to his house.**

 **squidward:"If I see those two again i'll."**

 **He opens the door to see spongebob and patrick with a welcome home banner.**

 **spongebob and patrick:"Suprise."**

 **Squidward then gets so mad that veins are visible on his face.**

 **squidward:"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."**

 **spongebob:"But we were just trying to."**

 **Squidward slams the door on them. Spongebob gets a depressed look on his face.**

 **spongebob:"Hey patrick, do you think maybe we are not good neighbors."**

 **Squidwards head breaks through his door.**

 **squidward:"NO YOU AREN'T, YOUR TERRIBLE NEIGHBORS, YOU DON'T DESRVE TO WEAR THOSE FEZZIES."**

 **He grabs their fezzies and stomps on them.** **Spongebob then starts to sob, patrick walks him away.**

 **squidward:"I only have a couple hours until** **this sunday is over. whats this."**

 **squidward sees his newspapers on the ground with a card "Heres your newspapers, love spongebob". Squidward then kicks his newspapers and one paper lands in his hands.**

 **squidward:"Keep out intruders for good, HAHAHAHAHA."**

 **Squidward then laughs an evil, the scene then switches to squidward in front of his yard with two sleeping guard worms**

 **squidward:"With these, those idiots will never get near me."**

 **Spongebob and patrick then start walking towards squidward.**

 **squidward:"Haha, here they come."**

 **Spongebob walks up with a cake and he is still lightly sobbing.**

 **spongebob:"Here you go squidward, im really really sorry."**

 **Squidward reads the cake.**

 **squidward:"Sorry for bugging you so much. GRRR."**

 **squidward snaps, nothing happens so he snaps again.**

 **squidward:"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID WORMS DOING."**

 **He wakes the worms and they attack squidward, spongebob gets starteld and drops his cakes on one if the worms. The gets angry and they chase spongebob and patrick into town.**

 **squidward:"I only have an hour until this sunday is over, and those idiots took my expensive worms, but it worked, haha. I can't believe it worked."**

 **Squidward takes out his lawn chair and relaxes on it. But the worms chases spongebob and patrick into town. The worms stop chasing them and riek havoc on bikini bottom.**

 **Spongebob:"How do we stop the worms."**

 **Patrick:"I don't know."**

 **Spongebob:"I have an idea."**

 **Then next shot shows patrick in a snail costume.**

 **patrick:"*whimper* I don't know about this."**

 **The worms looked at him and chased him.**

 **patrick:"AHHHHHHHH."**

 **Patrick runs away from the worms and spongebob tries to catch up to them. But they were leading them right to squidward.**

 **squidward:"This is sooo relaxing."**

 **patrick:"Squidward look out."**

 **Patrick jumps out of the way and the worms push squidward into his house and tear him to shreds, but luckly squidward locks the worms into another room.**

 **spongebob:"Um, we are really sorry squidward."**

 **squidward:"Just get out."**

 **patrick:"but we..."**

 **squidward:"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."**

 **Squidward sees almost the entire city outside his house.**

 **fish:"Are you the owner of those worms."**

 **squidward:"Yes, yes i am."**

 **fish:"Then on behalf of the bikini bottom citizens, you are required by law to do community service, every sunday for the rest of your life."**

 **spongebob steps in.**

 **spongebob:"Now wait a second, its not squidwards fault. They are my worms, squidward was only pet sitting them for me while i was out."**

 **Fish:"Well if what you say is true then, I suppose they were just rampant worms that didn't trust thier petsitter. You are all off the hook. OKAY EVERYBODY LET"S GO."**

 **Everybody leaves.**

 **squidward:"I can't believe it, you did that for me."**

 **spongebob:"Well what are good neighbors for."**

 **Spongebob laughs as the episode ends.** **The End**


End file.
